Deeprun Tram
|level=N/A |loc=Between Ironforge and Stormwind }} The Deeprun Tram is a long underground (and partially underwater) set of double tracks upon which rolls two sets of three wagons, all credited to the the gnomes' technical engineering. The service is fast and smooth, and is provided free of charge to travelers between the Alliance-aligned cities of Ironforge and Stormwind. There is also a quest here that starts on the Ironforge side and ends on the Stormwind side that involves catching rats. History In the aftermath of the Second War, the humans of Stormwind began the grueling task of rebuilding the war-torn lands surrounding their battered kingdom. In those days, the bonds of brotherhood that cradled the Alliance were still at their strongest, and the dwarves of Ironforge were quick to lend aid to their human allies. King Magni Bronzebeard was frustrated, however, at the sluggish pace with which his country's aid was being delivered to Stormwind, and eager as well to establish a means of reinforcing the human kingdom with dwarven soldiers should the need arise. To address these two concerns, King Bronzebeard turned to Azeroth's most esteemed engineer, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, who immediately began drafting designs for a grand subterranean railway system that would link Stormwind and Ironforge.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/publictransportation.html#deepruntram Gnomish inventors organize into pairs, an odd crazy-guy/sane-guy relationship. One is always trying to push the limits of his devices to unknowable extremes while the other does everything he can to keep the invention from becoming disastrous. It was two pairings of just this type that created the underground railroad that connects Ironforge to Stormwind Keep. It is however unclear of which member Gelbin represented in his pair, the "crazy" one, or the "sane" one. Its also possible he was just the designer, and/or acted as a supervisor while the four gnomes worked under him. Today, his vision has become reality, and the newly-built Deeprun Tram has developed into an indispensable link between the two great capitals, providing swift and safe transportation for thousands of their citizens, and bolstering military cooperation between the armies of these two proud Alliance strongholds. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/publictransportation.html#deepruntram Geography Maps Sub-Regions None Notable Characters See Deeprun Tram NPCs. Quests # # Resources None Wild Creatures * Naga * Rats * Sharks * Threshadons Notes, Tips, and Additional Info *You cannot be "run over" by the Deeprun Tram. Should you fall off the platform, the train will pass harmlessly over your head. There are ramps nearby to climb out. *While whether or not it is speedier than taking a gryphon flight is debatable, it is free, fast, and carries a scenic touch. Notably, however, if you take a gryphon flight, it will carry you to the other city on demand; if you take the tram, you must first step onto the tram, and then you'll have to step off at your destination. (If you are about to go AFK for a minute, the flight will be better for you.) *The Tram itself has its own loading screen, but it functions like a regular public space, and not like the party-exclusive dungeon instances. This was done to prevent having your computer load each zone between the two cities load as you pass under them. Furthermore, even though Ironforge and Stormwind are geographically North and South in relation to each other, the tram appears to run East and West. This is easily explained, however, by the fact that the maps shown in the city view represent the Tram's terminals, as opposed to the actual track. This is supported by the fact that players entering the zone are facing across the tracks, rather than down the tunnel. *In many official Azeroth maps, including ones in the RPG books, earlier games, Blizzard's websitehttp://www.blizzard.com/wow/townhall/worldmap.shtml, and even WOW's manual, Stormwind is located along the northwestern portion of the continent of Azeroth, near the northwestern coast of "The Great Sea". Whereas Dun Morogh is located northeast of Stormwind in those maps, with Kul Tiras and other islands to west of its western shore. In these maps, Deeprun tram actually passes under a very small portion of "The Great Sea", directly south of Kul Tiras, and other islands (example). *Due to limitations of the game's engine, and because zones are roughly the same size and fit into roughly rectangular shaped area, they had to be placed next to each other for the paths to line up, this forced most of the northeastern Dwarven lands west, just north of Stormwind. Even some locations are forced to overlap the world map, and exist in instanced zones, due to limitations. One example includes Alterac Valley which actually overlaps Alterac Mountain zone in its own instance, and cannot be seen on the world map. The same occurs with Arathi Basin and Warsong Gulch. The Deeprun Tram is forced to "overlap" several locations it does not actually pass under because of the same world scale limitations. *The large body of water the tram passes through is considered to be inaccessible but does contain a few notable objects. Scattered inside the body of water is a treasure chest, a Deeprun Diver, shipwrecks, a large beast named "Nessy", a giant clam, two Naga Sirens and a Basking Shark. *Unlike Horde zeppelins, the Deeprun Tram is not guarded by Alliance guards. It's also especially handy to Horde players wishing to get from Ironforge to Stormwind or vice versa. On PvE realms, the Deeprun Tram is neutral territory, so horde players may stay there as long as they like once their PvP flag drops. *The goblins who run the zeppelin systems, eternally jealous of the gnomes' engineering skills, try to pass the Deeprun Tram off as a rumour and a myth to members of the Horde who will probably never see it for themselves, as evidenced by comments made by Hin Denburg. Category:Transportation Category:Gnome territories Category:Deeprun Tram Category:Eastern Kingdoms